You can't save everyone
by Uzu010
Summary: DESTIEL - SPOILER SAISON 7 et 8 - Castiel ne voulait pas être sauvé...Dean n'arrive pas à l'admettre; pourquoi est-ce si difficile? Fiction à chapitre! Dean/castiel bien sur :) CHAPITRE DEUX en ligne
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION - SPOILER SAISON 7 ET 8! **

**Vous êtes prévenues ;) **

**Hellow tout le monde!**

**Je sais que je suis en plein dans « redemption » et que je suis loin d'avoir fini, mais j'ai eu une idée... celle-ci ne veut pas me lâcher depuis plusieurs jours alors je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vous la faire partager! **

**Je ne pense pas que ça puisse être aussi long que mon autre fic pour laquelle je prévois beaucouuup de chapitres... **

**Mais quand même! **

**C'est un genre différent car en plein dans la série... **

**C'est juste après la scène ou Cas avoue à Dean qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le sorte du purgatoire...**

**après pour le reste c'est totalement sorti de la série! Donc je ne tiens pas compte des évèments liés à Kevin Tran, je compte inventé la suite à ma sauce! Pareil pour la sortie du purgatoire je ne sais pas encore si je vais suivre ce qu'on nous laisse entendre dans la saison 8... **

**Ca restera centré sur Dean et Castiel essentiellement, pas sur le surnaturel autour d'eux, ca, ce sera surtout en toile de fond! **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez! **

**A bientôt**

**Uzu **

_**Prologue.**_

je ne voulais pas m'en sortir Dean... je pense sincèrement qu'il fallait que je reste au purgatoire...pour toujours.

Le chasseur sentit quelque chose se briser en lui à ces mots, depuis des jours, des semaines, il pensait qu'il était responsable de la perte de l'ange, il s'était persuadé que celui-ci allait pourrir au milieu de ces monstres, tous prêt à lui faire subir les pires atrocités et ce, par sa faute.

Il en avait tellement souffert. Il n'en dormait plus. Qu'à moitié, réveillé par ses cauchemars, silencieusement, il se levait en sueur, l'image de l'ange à l'esprit, en proie aux léviathans; et ne retrouvant plus le sommeil avant de nombreuses heures.

Et entendre, si froidement qu'il ne voulait pas en sortir, qu'il n'avait juste pas su trouver les mot pour lui dire...lui avouer...

Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, mon ami...

Le chasseur était là, les bras pendants, n'y croyant pas. Non il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde, surtout pas ceux qui ne le voulaient pas.

Cette constatation était dure à avaler. Dure à accepter. Dur à _pardonner_.

Il tourna les talons; se dirigeant vers l'impala, et Sam qui l'attendait à l'intérieur, regardant d'un oeil discret son ainé et l'ange.

Il laissa Castiel sur le bord de la route, celui dernier resta muet.

Il avait dit ce qu'il devait avouer depuis si longtemps, il savait depuis le départ que le jour ou il le dirait à Dean celui-ci aurait du mal à l'accepter, il savait que le winchester voulait sauver le monde entier, l'incluant bien évident; mais le poids de sa culpabilité dépassait de loin les devoirs que son ami

Il regarda la voiture filer le long de la route, il savait que ça n'était pas un adieu.  
Il savait que Dean le prierait un jour, bientôt. Mais là ils ne pouvaient plus se regarder, pas tout de suite.

Il fallait laisser quelques jours passer, peut être plus?

Castiel regarda autour de lui. Ses batteries à plat; il pouvait se téléporter, mais une fois fait, il ne pourrait plus le faire avant plusieurs heures, il devait donc bien réfléchir avant de se déplacer.  
Trouver un endroit ou attendre, oui, attendre l'appel du chasseur.

A quelques kilomètres de là, la voiture noire filait à tout allure, Sam n'osait pas dire un mot.

Il fixait soucieusement son ainé, concentré sur la route.

Aucune musique ne résonnait dans l'habitacle.

Le silence était pesant car il soulignait le mal-être du plus âgé des Winchester.

Aucun d'eux ne semblait décidé à parler.

D'ailleurs, aucun ne fit de commentaire lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un motel à minuit passé et qu'ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

Sam sentait que son frère avait besoin de rouler, d'avancer. C'était sa façon à lui d'évacuer, de contrôler quelque chose alors que tout le reste lui échappait.

Ils étaient à la recherche de Kevin Tran, le jeune prophète qui détenait le secret pour fermer définitivement la porte des enfers, et maintenant Castiel...

Des que ce dernier était réapparu, Dean s'était montré méfiant, il avait confié à son frère qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il était possible de ne pas se souvenir d'être sorti du purgatoire.  
Ses souvenirs à lui étant tellement vifs, tellement douloureux, mais ça bien sur, il ne l'avait pas évoqué...

Le cadet se demanda quand le bon moment se présenterait pour demander à son frère pourquoi l'ange n'était pas avec eux, pourquoi il l'avait laissé là, le regard dur.

Quand? Et comment?

**Chapitre un **

Castiel attendait; seul dans cette vieille maison abandonnée.  
S'il avait appris une chose avec les winchester c'est qu'il était important de se trouver dans des endroits discret où personne ne penserait à venir le chercher.

Cela faisait déja trois jours qu'il était là... mais il était patient. Comme tous les anges, et puis il avait foi..en Dean.

Il savait que celui-ci ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il y croyait, même s'il se demandait combien de temps cela pourrait prendre.

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, jamais, non jamais le chasseur ne l'avait déçu, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant malheureusement...

Pourtant cette fois, il n'avait eu aucune mauvaise intention, que du contraire... il pensait vraiment qu'il en avait fait assez sur cette terre, qu'il avait déjà causé assez de dégât, et que pour ça il méritait la perdition.  
Sauf qu'apparemment son ami pensait autrement, ainsi que la personne qui l'avait sorti de là. Et sur ces deux points; il était dans le flou.

Une chose lui échappait au sujet du chasseur, parce que, même s'il savait que ce dernier avait une grande générosité, il avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse lui pardonner l'épisode des léviathans...

Et pourtant, une fois au purgatoire, des qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il lui avait promis qu'il ne partirait pas sans lui...qu'il était hors de question de le laisser là.  
Castiel ne savait pas comment faire face à cette loyauté sans faille. Il ne savait pas comment la gérer. Il pensait surtout ne pas la mériter, en aucun cas.

Alors il resterait là; de toute façon il n'était attendu nul part; sa place n'étant définitivement plus au paradis; on ne ne voulait plus de lui au purgatoire, et sur cette terre, il ne se voyait qu'au coté de Dean.

Alors oui, il allait attendre que celui-ci le prie, c'est tout ce qu'il se sentait digne de faire pour l'instant.

Il remua légèrement sur sa chaise, quelque chose en lui le dérangeait...il sentit qu'il avait...hâte?

Peut être... il ne devait pas réfléchir, il ne devait plus prendre d'initiative; juste attendre qu'on aie besoin de lui et faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Enfin; « on »...surtout les winchester. Non, juste eux...

Dans une chambre de motel, miteuse comme toujours, Dean tournait en rond; il discutait avec Sam, le jeune prophète venait à nouveau de leur filer entre les doigts...

ce foutu gosse est trop malin! On le loupe de peu à chaque fois!

Au moins; on peut se rassurer sur un point...si on a du mal à mettre la main dessus, on peut espérer que Crowley aie autant de difficulté que nous... Temporisa le cadet.

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un grognement de son ainé.

Il était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'ils avaient laissé Castiel sur le bord de cette route, cinq jours plus tôt et le fait qu'ils courent après du vent n'aidait vraiment pas;

Sam se dit que c'était peut être le bon moment...cinq journées c'était assez long pour laisser son frère ruminer, et puis il devait avouer qu'il avait envie de comprendre;

Il savait depuis longtemps que son frère et l'ange avaient quelque chose de particulier et que Dean avait tendance à réagir excessivement quand il s'agissait de lui, mais là, vraiment; il ne comprenait pas.

Dean...? Je peux te parler une minute?

C'est pas ce qu'on est en train de faire? Lui répondit-il avec humeur.

Ca ne s'annonçait pas facile, non vraiment pas.

Il toussa nerveusement. Il fallait y aller pour tenir tête à Dean, surtout dans cet état.

Est ce que tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Castiel l'autre jour...?

Le chasseur se stoppa net; fixant le mur devant lui. Il donnait presque l'impression de fuir son regard.

rien...

Et tu pense vraiment que je vais me contenter de ça? Déjà que tu as éludé la question quand je t'ai demandé s'il s'en était sorti lorsque tu es revenu du purgatoire...puis il réapparait comme par magie? Et maintenant tu l'abandonne et je n'ai pas le droit de savoir, vraiment Dean?

L'autre soupira longuement, il savait que son frère ne le laisserait pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas...et pourtant, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler, non vraiment pas.  
Quelque chose en lui se tordait lorsqu'il pensait à l'ange et à son aveux. Il voulait _mourir_...

Car oui; se condamner à rester au purgatoire c'était comme donner son accord à la mort pour venir le chercher... et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cet aveux avait un goût amer...

Dean..? insista le cadet.

Il...merde Sam. Il secoua la tête, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le dire.

Son cadet lui donna un regard pour l'encourager. Il savait que Dean ne se livrait pas facilement, encore moins quand il s'agissait de son plus proche ami, il avait vraiment du mal.

Les mots n'avaient jamais été leur fort, mais il voulait savoir, s'il voulait l'aider , il devait savoir,

Peut être que pour ça, il pourrait...le purgatoire, l'enfer, tout ce que son frère avait traversé, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire, mais peut être que là, avec Castiel, il pouvait l'aider?

il m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas le sauver Sam...parcequ'il ne voulait pas... Les mots se coincèrent au fond de sa gorge. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le sauve. Il voulait y rester, qu'on l'y laisse. Au purgatoire.

Pour le coup, Sam ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

En quelque sorte, Castiel lui avait avoué sa volonté de se suicider, du moins; c'est ainsi qu'il le percevait, et il était à peu près sur que Dean le prenait aussi comme ça.  
C'était surement pour ça qu'il était parti, qu'il l'avait laissé.  
Il pouvait assumer à peu près tout, il avait presque tout vécu, même bien plus que la plus part des humains. Mais accepter que cet ami là; cet ange qui avait tout laissé pour le suivre; cet être céleste qui avait flanché lorsqu'il lui sembla n'avoir plus aucune solution pour sauver la terre de Raphael...  
Celui qui s'était toujours battu, même si parfois sur les mauvais chemins...celui là voulait se laisser détruire au purgatoire.

Dean...tu devrais l'appeler.

Hors de question.

Dean. Son ton se fit plus ferme, son frère avait besoin de parler à l'ange, il en était sur. Tu dois lui parler. Il t'avoue qu'il préfère croupir au purgatoire plutôt que d'en sortir à tes cotés, et toi tu fuis?

Je ne FUIS pas! Tu m'entends?

Il s'approcha furieusement de son frère; le mettant presque dos au mur.

C'est lui qui a fui! Lui qui a abandonné! J'ai cru que c'était ma faute s'il y était encore, mais en fait, il voulait que je le laisse là! Il a préféré me mentir, me faire croire jusqu'au bout qu'il voulait s'en sortir, pour une fois arrivé là, me laisser! Sam, c'est ça qu'il a fait! Il m'a fait croire qu'il voulait s'en sortir, avec moi...sauf qu'il préférait mourir dans cette merde à la place!

Il s'écarta doucement, baissa la tête... le dire à voix haute était tout autre chose.  
Lorsqu'il remarqua que le son de celle-ci commençait à se briser, il préféra se taire, arrêter là.  
Ca ne changerait rien de toute façon, non?

Dean...tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Osa le cadet.

je ne lui en veux pas...

tu essaye de convaincre qui là? Tu lui en veux...c'est pour ça que tu l'as laissé au bord de cette route, parce que tu lui en veux, mais aussi parce que tu ne peux pas lui répéter ce que tu viens de me dire...tout ça; ça te blesse Dean. Tu dois l'avouer.

Tu dis n'importe quoi Sam! Il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie après tout! Si je l'ai laissé là, c'est parce que je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui abandonne à mes cotés, il n'a pas voulu avancer avec moi, alors il reste là ou il est. Kevin est notre priorité, un point c'est tout.  
Cas m'a menti, encore une fois; c'est lui qui m'a abandonné, pas l'inverse. Alors maintenant, on arrête de parler de lui, compris.

Sam leva les mains en signe de reddition, mais il restait persuadé que son ainé devait aplanir les choses avec l'ange.

A toi de voir Dean, mais tu sais ce que j'en pense. Mais tu feras comme tu l'entends.

Exact.

Ils se couchèrent en silence, même si les derniers mot de Sam résonnaient dans sa tête.  
Il savait que son frère voulait qu'il prie Castiel... il ne se pensait pas capable de le faire.  
Plus les jours passaient plus la révélation de l'ange l'angoissait.  
L'idée qu'il veuille rester là bas; qu'il préfère y être plutôt que de se battre à ses cotés... il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette idée le rongeait.  
Il ne le dirait pas. Pas à Sam, surement encore moins à Castiel...pourtant il en mourrait d'envie.

Il voulait savoir, mais il appréhendait la réponse. Peut être plus tard...d'ici quelques jours qui sait mais là...

Le lendemain, comme ils avaient perdu la trace de Kevin, ils décidèrent de retourner à la vieille cabane de Ruphus qui était devenu leur point de repère.

Ils avaient leurs habitudes en ce lieu maintenant.

Chacun ayant sa chambre, une première dans leur vie.

Et bien qu'ils passent la plupart de leur temps dans le petit salon, chacun de leur coté en faisant des recherches, parfois ils leur arrivaient d'avoir besoin de s'isoler.

Ce soir là; 7 jours après avoir laissé Castiel, Dean ressentit le besoin de se retrouver seul.  
Il n'en dit pas mot à son frère, il prétexta juste l'envie de dormir et s'éloigna; laissant Sam devant son ordinateur, qui avait à peine entendu ce que son ainé lui avait dit.

Une fois la porte close, Dean s'allongea sur son lit, une odeur de renfermé envahissait toute la pièce, ou plutôt, toute la cabane.

Il soupira longuement, il ne voulait pas dormir, et même si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait pas, ou à peine; comme toute cette semaine.

Il se demandait où était l'ange; ce qu'il faisait... il savait qu'il avait peu de ressource, peut être ne saurait il même pas se téléporter jusqu'à lui s'il l'appelait?

Peut être devait-il essayer? Juste pour s'en assurer... oui l'appeler juste pour savoir s'il pouvait encore l'entendre...s'il pouvait encore venir jusqu'à lui. Voir si leur _lien_ était toujours là...

Dean était doué pour se persuader de ce genre de chose, s'obliger à croire en une raison qui n'était pas la vraie mais qui était plus facile à assumer.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se relever.  
Il était étendu là, les bras relevé au dessus de sa tête, le regard perdu sur le plafond abîmé par les années; il souffla son nom doucement « Castiel...si tu m'entends...viens... » c'était totalement inaudible pour quiconque aurait été dans la même pièce, un murmure, pour lui même, pour cet ange qui l'entendrait peut être...

Il ferma les yeux puis entendit distinctement le bruissement d'ailes qui le caractérisait; il ne les ouvrit pas pour autant; seulement un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres;  
Il l'avait entendu.

Dean...

Il n'y avait que l'ange pour dire son nom de cette façon. Il pouvait y faire passer tout et n'importe quoi. Il pouvait paraître inexpressif pour qui le connaissait peu, mais Dean savait que en un seul nom; rien qu'à sa façon de le prononcer, il pouvait faire comprendre beaucoup de chose.

L'ange posa sa main sur le bureau à coté, il dut prendre appui. Les Winchester étaient bien loin de sa cachette et venir jusqu'ici avait pris beaucoup de son énergie.

Le chasseur se redressa sur les coudes lorsqu'il n'entendit pas son ami poursuivre.

Il le vit, dans l'obscurité, il avait l'air si faible. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi, lui qui avait toujours été si fort, si puissant à ses yeux.

Il avait perdu beaucoup après son passage au purgatoire.

Il se redressa enfin pour se poster devant l'autre, cherchant son regard.  
Castiel le lui offrit sans réserve, lui n'avait jamais eu aucun soucis avec l'espace personnel.

Dean pu y lire tellement de chose; il avait l'air épuisé surtout.

Soudainement, à travers ces yeux bleus il put voir toute la fatigue, tout le poids de la culpabilité; tout ce qui faisait que l'ange n'avait pas voulu être sauvé. Mais pourquoi...pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit plus tôt. Pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu s'en sortir avec lui?

L'ange reprit son souffle doucement, ne lâchant pas les yeux de son ancien protégé.

Ils essayaient de se comprendre. Ils étaient sur des chemins tellement opposés. C'était difficile pour deux êtres qui avaient combattu ensemble pendant plusieurs années; se retrouver comme ça, à ce point éloignés.

Ils le vivaient mal tout les deux, bien que n'en parlant à personne. C'était un non-dit parmi tant d'autre.

Tu ne m'as jamais prié comme cela auparavant Dean...

je n'étais pas sur que tu m'entende.

Le chasseur éludait la chose il savait que Castiel entendait par là que le chasseur ne l'avait jamais appelé avec autant de douceur, en général il était plutôt bourru, un peu vulgaire même.

Mais l'ange pouvait ressentir ce qui se passait dans la voix de Dean lorsque celui-ci le priait...c'était troublant pour lui de l'entendre ainsi surtout après l'épisode de « l'abandon ».

je t'entends toujours. Il le regardait fixement. Je te l'ai déja dit, il y a un lien fort entre nous, alors même si mes batteries sont largement à plat; je t'entends, et si j'en ai la force, je viens.

Si nous avons un lien si fort que ça Cas, explique moi...explique moi pourquoi tu as pactisé avec Crowley, et qu'après, une fois m'avoir aidé à tué Dick, tu as préféré abandonné? Pourquoi si notre lien; comme tu dis, est si fort que ça, tu as voulu resté là bas? Hein?

Castiel savait que Dean lui en voulait, il s'avait qu'ils devaient passer par là, mais comment expliquer? Expliquer quoi exactement d'ailleurs?

Vas y Cas, dis moi pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu rester avec moi?

L'ange s'attendait à lire de la fureur dans les yeux verts de Dean, comme il l'entendait, mais ce qu'il y vit le troubla, les pupilles du chasseur étaient emplies d'une tristesse que jamais il n'avait vu, si ce n'est après le plongeon,de Sam dans la cage...mais pourquoi? Pourquoi Dean le regardait il avec autant de tristesse? Pourquoi ce regard pour lui, cet ange en disgrâce? Cet être qui l'avait trahis il y a de ça plus d'un an? Pourquoi lui...?

_**Voilaaaaa pour le début! **_

_**Bon, je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais poursuivre cette histoire pour l'instant LOL **_

_**mais j'avais vraiment trop envie de faire une fiction après le moment ou castiel avoue à Dean qu'il voulait rester au purgatoire... étant une accro au Destiel, je me suis dit que ça pourrait largement donner quelque chose de croustillant... hihi**_

_**J'espère que le début vous aura plu! **_

_**Je suis maintenant à cheval sur les deux histoires, mais croyez moi, je suis pas du genre à abandonner une fiction , je suis trop frustrée lorsque certain auteurs le font alors que je les suis assidument! Alors je promets de les finir à un moment ou un autre =) **_

_**A bienôt j'espère! **_

_**N'hésitez pas,une petite review ça encourage toujours ;) **_

_**Uzu **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou tout le monde =)**_

_**Voici enfin la suite! **_

_**Désolé, pour cette histoire j'avance à tâton complètement donc, ça ira peut être un peu plus lentement niveau chapitre, mais je compte bien la suivre :)**_

_**par contre, les choses seront surement plus rapide entre nos choupinous que dans mon autre fic ou je prends bien mon temps! **_

_**Sur cette histoire, il y aura en toile de fond Kevin Tran et toute cette histoire de la tablette mais ça n'est vraiement pas l'élément centrale!**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! **_

_**Donnez votre avis ca fait tjs plaisir :) **_

_**Un grand merci à celles qui m'ont déja revieuwés le premier chap ;) **_

_**A bientôt! **_

_**Uzu**_

**Chapitre deux **

Castiel était planté là, au milieu de la pièce, le regard ancré dans celui de Dean.

Pourquoi son ami insistait-il à ce point...son explication il lui avait donné; il estimait mériter une punition.  
Pourquoi le chasseur ne pouvait-il simplement pas l'accepter?

« Dean...ce n'est pas toi...ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je veuille ou non rester à tes cotés, mais je pense que c'était mon sort d'être là bas. »

« Mais je...Je n'arrive pas à comprendre Cas. Je ne peux pas. Je t'ai pardonné il y a tellement longtemps pour ça, pour tout ce que tu as fait. J'ai fait un trait sur cette histoire tu le sais. »

« Mais Dean; ça n'est pas que toi dont il est question, pourquoi le prends tu si personnellement? Ton pardon a une valeur inestimable pour moi...mais je ne peux me pardonner moi même, c'est pourquoi j'estime ne pas mériter d'être revenu, et c'est pourquoi une fois que je t'aurais aidé à accomplir ta tâche auprès de Kevin Tran; je partirai. »

Un nouveau coup sembla frapper l'estomac du chasseur, alors comme ça l'ange pensait encore à partir? Pour le laisser seul une nouvelle fois? Il n'avait donc que faire de ce qu'il voulait?

Une rage inexplicable s'empara de lui, combattant la douleur qui prenait place dans sa poitrine.  
S'il devait être seul, si l'ange voulait le laisser, et bien qu'il le fasse. Maintenant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de cracher méchamment ces paroles à son ami, ne pouvant les retenir.

« Casse-toi! Vas t-en Castiel, tu n'as rien à faire ici si ton envie la plus chère et ne partir. Je ne te retiendrai plus ne t'inquiète pas. »

L'ange le regarda, surpris; il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le chasseur le repousse à ce point.  
Il y avait une telle fureur dans sa voix qu'il eu peine à la reconnaitre. Mais lorsqu'il tenta de croiser les yeux de son ami celui-ci regardait fermement ailleurs; sans sciller;  
Castiel put y voir quelque chose que jamais il n'aurait cru provoquer, lui.

Ses yeux d'un vert parfait étaient humides et fuyants. Sa mâchoire se crispa fortement, les jointures de ses mains devinrent blanches tant il les serra.

Il y avait de la rage et de la tristesse...à cause de lui.

L'ange n'en fut que plus décontenancé. Il avait vu Dean versé des larmes quelques fois; quand Sam s'était jeté dans la cage, avec l'âme de Lucifer; également quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait brisé le premier sceau en cédant à Alastair... jamais il n'aurait cru le revoir dans cette état à cause de lui...

Castiel s'avança, voulant parler, s'excuser, essayer de comprendre. Son coeur s'emballa dans son vaisseau. Voir Dean comme cela _à cause de lui_... mais pourquoi?

IL ne voulait pas en être la raison, il refusait d'être une des rares personnes qui entrainaient les larmes du chasseur. Surtout pas...

Il fit un pas vers l'autre; tendant la main légèrement vers lui.  
Mais il fut arrêté brusquement;

Dean serra les dents et siffla

« t'as pas compris Cas? Vas t'en. BARRE TOI! » avait il finit par hurler.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Castiel n'avait pas entendu Dean lui crier dessus... les premiers temps de leur rencontre avait été parfois si houleux qu'à cette époque il s'était habitué à l'entendre crier plus qu'autre chose...

Mais avec le temps, le chasseur avait changé. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi semblait il le détester à nouveau si fort?  
Il sentit comme une étrange sensation s'emparer de lui, de ce corps qui parfois prenait le dessus quand il était avec Dean; ce qu'il n'avait jamais compris...

Il souffla du mieux qu'il put

« Dean...je ne sais pas si je pourrais... »

« VAS T EN! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR! »

Un bruissement d'aile se fit entendre, puis plus rien.  
Plus d'ange, plus de ces yeux bleus emplis de questions; plus de cette présence oppressante.  
Dean était seul, dans cette chambre froide et humide. Sa rage disparaissant doucement; laissant place à une sensation douloureuse qu'il chassa du mieux qu'il pu. Il ne pouvait se laisser aller...

Un angelot suicidaire ne pouvait pas être sa priorité. Il devait se reprendre et se concentrer sur Kevin Tran sur l'anéantissement des démons.  
Oui, fermer la porte des enfers devait être sa seule et unique préoccupation. Et si Castiel n'était pas dans les parages il saurait mieux se concentrer...

_Plus loin, à quelques rues de là, Castiel atterrit avec fracas au milieu d'un tas de bois coupé. _

_Il toussa violemment et un goût métallique dans sa bouche le fit grimacer; il cracha du sang puis s'essuya d'un revers de main; il tenta de se lever mais n'y parvint pas... deux voyages en si peu de temps, c'était beaucoup trop pour son état physique...il avança lentement; se tenant au rondins de bois. Il trouva une cabane de jardin dont la porte était entre ouverte; il s'y engouffra pour s'y écrouler aussitôt. _

_Il repensa au mot de son ami, et son coeur résonna à nouveau sans sa poitrine, jamais il n'avait connu cette impression.  
Il avait foi en Dean, il ne comprenait pas; jamais ce dernier ne l'avait repousser ainsi, jamais il n'avait failli; à l'inverse de lui-même.  
Pourquoi l'idée qu'il parte, qu'il ne veuille pas rester sur cette terre et s'y promener comme si de rien était après tout ce qu'il avait pu y faire, mettait le chasseur dans cet état? Pourquoi ne lui avait -il pas expliquer au lieu de le faire fuir?_

_Quelques secondes plus tard; il sombra dans l'inconscient, son esprit étant aussi agité que son corps était fatigué. _

_Dean changerait d'avis...il le savait...et il l'esperait..._

Le lendemain; Dean et Sam réussirent enfin à prendre contact avec le jeune Kevin, il détenait une moitié de la tablette qui donnait le secret pour refermer la porte des enfers; l'autre morceau ayant été dérobé par Crowley.

Depuis ce moment, le jeune homme n'avait cessé de fuir à l'aide de sa mère, mais depuis quelques jours il semblait être poursuivit, et surtout, il commençait à avoir du mal à se protéger, lui et sa mère.  
Il avait fait en sorte que les Winchester réussissent à le trouver cette fois... il était vraiment très malin et il aurait pu continuer longtemps à les semer s'il l'avait voulu.  
Mais il devait avouer que; même s'il se méfiait d'eux, il avait besoin de leur aide là.

Les deux frères chargèrent rapidement leurs affaires dans le coffre de l'impala et prirent la route aussitôt.  
Pour une fois qu'ils avançaient...

Sam regarda à nouveau son frère avec insistance, ils avaient une bonne heure à tirer avant d'arriver au prophète; et son ainé était coincé avec lui dans la voiture, il allait en profiter pour le faire parler...

« alors Dean, tu vas me dire si tu compte joindre Cas? Parcequ'à moi il ne répond plus... »

le chasseur ne put camoufler sa surprise, il tourna la tête vers Sam puis vers la route à nouveau, plusieurs fois.

« comment ça il ne te répond plus? »

« oui...j'ai essayé de l'appeler ce matin; vu qu'on a eu des nouvelles de Kevin...je sais que tu ne semble pas avoir envie de le trainer avec lui après l'autre jour, mais il pourrait être très utile quand il s'agit d'un prophète tu sais. »

« et quoi, tu l'as prié correctement au moins? Et il est juste pas venu? »

Il avait du mal à cacher son inquiétude, ce que ne manqua pas son cadet.

« Biensur que je l'ai prié « correctement ». Y a pas cent façon de le faire de toute façon. Mais je suppose qu'il ne répondra qu'à toi. »

« c'est pas normal Sam...Ca fait bien longtemps que Cas a compris que ça soit toi ou moi, il doit répondre...On a mis les chose au clair y a un moment déja. »

« peut être qu'il est vexé que tu l'aie laissé au bord de cette route tu crois pas? »

Dean se tortilla, mal à l'aise, sur son siège.  
IL n'avait pas dit à Sam qu'il avait appelé l'ange la veille...

Il soupira profondément

« je l'ai appelé hier soir. »

« pardon? Et tu comptais m'en parler quand au juste?»

L'ainé fit mine de ne pas entendre la question et poursuivit

« il est venu directement. Il avait l'air plutôt...enfin pas dans son assiette quoi. Et disons que je lui ai demandé pourquoi il... »

« pourquoi il n'a pas voulu rester à tes cotés c'est ça? »

Dean ne répondit pas; pas verbalement du moins, mais Sam comprit qu'il avait vu juste.

« pourquoi tu le prends si personnellement Dean? Je ne pense pas que ça aie avoir avec toi. Il doit se sentir terriblement coupable de ce qu'il a fait. Il ressentait surement le besoin de se purger? Quelque chose comme ça. Après tout, il s'agit d'un ange... »

« je ne...c'est pas ça Sam. C'est compliqué. Il m'a dit que des qu'il aurait fini de nous aider avec Kevin il voulait partir à nouveau. Et je ne...merde; je sais pas Sam; ça me rend dingue! »

« Dean...tu tiens vraiment plus à lui que tu ne veux le dire hein? »

Un long soupire lui répondit à nouveau. Dean n'en dirait pas plus la dessus, mais il sentait que son frère se sentait personnellement visé par l'action de l'ange. Ce dernier voulait partir quoi qu'il en soit, et ça, son frère avait beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Il semblait que la présence de l'ange aie son importance maintenant...

« et après Dean...après qu'il t'ai dit ça, tu as fait quoi? »

« je lui ai dit de partir Sam. Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder en face. »

« merde Dean...tu l'as fait venir pour le chasser à nouveau? Tu as dit toi même qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette... »

L'idée traversa son esprit aussitôt les mots de son cadet prononcés.  
Il avait demandé beaucoup trop à son ange, beaucoup trop d'energie.  
Castiel avait essayait de l'en avertir, il avait commencé sa phrase, avant qu'il ne le chasse.

« Putain Sam...c'est pas qu'il ne veut pas te répondre; il ne peut pas. Je suis trop con »

Il tapa violemment sur le volant de l'impala; et ne dit plus un mot.

Ils traversèrent une petite ville, et il s'arrêta à une station essence alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin...

Sam regarda son frère, les sourcils froncés.

« Euh Dean... on fait quoi là? »

Il inspira longuement, en fermant les yeux; n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il allait dire.

« tu vas devoir aller chercher Kevin sans moi Sam? »

« Qu-quoi? » son étonnement n'était nullement dissimulé, son frère devenait vraiment dingue.

« je vais chercher Cas. Loue une voiture ici. Tu pourras très bien t'en sortir sans moi. Et si tu as vraiment besoin tu m'appelle. »

Il ne le regardait pas; il fixait intensément le vide face à lui. Le ton de sa voix était ferme, signe qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

« est ce que tu sais au moins ou tu vas le chercher Dean? Il pourrait être n'importe ou... »

« je sais Sam mais c'est ma faute... moi et mon putain de caractère de merde! C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé chier alors qu'il avait besoin de reprendre des forces, et comme toujours il a fait ce que je lui ai demandé même si c'était dangereux pour lui... bordel. Il doit pas être loin de la cabane; je ne pense pas qu'il en ai eu la force. »

« ok...je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix hein? »

« Sam...j'ai pas le choix. Je _dois_ le faire. »

Le cadet hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, il prit son sac et fit un dernier signe à son frère.

« tiens moi courant ok? »

Et Dean reprit la route dans l'autre sens, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il devait le faire.  
Des qu'il avait imaginé l'ange se vidant de son sang seul, Dieu sait où; une sensation douloureuse s'était logée dans son estomac et ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher.  
Castiel était surement au plus mal et ce, par sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu rester calme et accepter l'éventualité que son ami souffrait vraiment d'être là après ce qu'il avait fait.

Il grogna « putain... » et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il devait faire vite.

Il arriva devant la cabane de Ruphus 40minutes plus tard, il pestait.  
Le temps s'était largement rafraichit, il remonta le col de sa veste. Par où commencer?

Il ne pu s'empêcher d'essayer de le prier...On se sait jamais pensa t-il.

« Cas...merde, st'euplait Cas, répond. »

Il avait pris sa lampe torche, la nuit commençant à tomber.

Il s'enfonçait dans le bois qui entourait leur habitation, cherchant dans les moindres fourrés.

« et merde Cas, t'as pas survécu au purgatoire pour crever comme un chien dans cette forêt pourrie. Répond-moi... »

_L'ange était toujours étendu dans cet abris glacé. _

_Il entendit une première fois la voix du plus jeune des Winchester quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait été totalement incapable de répondre...et au fond de lui il aurait aimé entendre celle de son frère. _

_Il eut à peine le temps s'avouer cela qu'il retomba évanoui. _

_Du sang avait séché dans sa bouche et formait des croutes infâme qu'il failli en vomir quand il fut à nouveau tiré de son sommeil, quelques heures après._

_C'était la voix de Dean cette fois, et il l'insultait.  
Il ne put réprimer un petit sourire douloureux. Il le priait...il le suppliait d'être là.  
Il sentait la présence de son protéger se rapprocher...mais comment pourrait il le trouver? Cet endroit était immense et lui était caché... _

_Il pensa à se relever mais son corps lui en voulait visiblement car celui-ci ne cessait de flancher au moindres mouvements qu'il amorçait.  
Il tenta de se glisser hors de la cabane...Si Dean n'était pas trop loin, peut être pourrait il l'appeler. _

_Il se traina avec difficulté jusqu'à la porte qu'il poussa doucement; l'air frais lui piqua le visage.  
IL fallait qu'il reprenne des forces au plus vite, ce froid lui faisait mal. _

« MERDE! Bordel! »

Le chasseur venait de trébucher sur un tas de bois qui s'était effondré.

Il s'adossa au tronc d'arbre derrière lui.  
Il désespérait. Une heure qu'il tournait en rond dans cette satanée forêt. Il s'imaginait l'ange, agonisant quelque part, sa fureur reprit le dessus sur l'inquiétude.

« CAASS?! Répond moi! Fais un signe, jsais pas, n'importe quoi... n'importe quoi... » Il souffla les derniers mots.  
Cette situation était tellement stupide. Il s'en était pris à lui parce qu'il lui en voulait de ne plus vouloir se battre et là, il n'avait même plus la force de lui répondre, à cause de lui.

Il entendit des feuilles crisser et une plainte au loin.

Il sorti son arme de son pantalon, la lampe torche tendue devant lui. Il ne devait pas baisser sa garde.

Il avança d'un pas prudent lorsqu'il aperçu un petit abris en bois un peu plus loin; il s'approha.

Lorsqu'il entendit sa voix, son coeur rata un battement définitivement. Et il le vit.

« Dean... »

L'ange était adossé au cabanon, il semblait à bout de force, il avait sa main devant les yeux pour se protéger du rayon de la torche, Dean la baissa automatiquement, s'approchant aussi vite que possible vers son ami.

Il s'accroupit à ses cotés.

« hey Cas...mec t'es dans un sale état. »

Il lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulait réconfortant.  
Castiel put le voir grâce aux lueurs de la lune qui se frayaient un passage au travers les branches d'arbre.

« Merci Dean » lui sourit-il comme il put.

« je crois que j'ai abusé sur mes batteries comme tu dis... »

« c'est ma faute Cas...j'aurai pas du te dire de dégager comme ça »

« je savais...je savais que tu viendrais »

L'ange souffla doucement ces mots; parler était difficile la gorge aussi sèche, et le sang qui ne voulait pas s'en aller.  
Il toussa, se tenant l'abdomen.

« Cas... » Il était tellement désolé; il n'aimait pas le voir comme cela...

IL passa un bras autour de la hanche de l'ange et l'obligea à s'appuyer contre lui.

« allez mon vieux, jte demande quelques minutes d'effort, on est pas très loin de la cabane... »

« je sais...je pouvais te sentir d'ici...mais j'arrivais pas...à bouger. »

« merde Cas...si j'avais su... »

« arrête Dean...je suis moins fort qu'avant...tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, il me faudra du temps... »

Il toussa à nouveau ce qui l'obligea à se stopper net. Dean le soutint du mieux qu'il put; resserrant son emprise sur sa taille.

Il le regardait, emplis d'inquiétude.

« viens Cas.. »

Dean lui fit le geste de venir sur son dos, l'ange le repoussa aussi fort que son état le permit

« fais pas l'enfant Cas! On ira plus vite comme ça;..et je veux pas que t'épuise encore plus en marchant jusque chez Ruphus, alors s'il te plait vient, je saurai te porter »

L'ange avança doucement vers lui.

« je ne suis pas...un enfant...Dean. »

Le chasseur ne put empêcher un petit sourire

« je sais Cas, je te demande juste de ne pas agir comme tel. Laisse moi t'aider s'il te plait. »

Vu le regard que son ami lui lança, il ne put refuser.

Dean l'étonnait depuis quelques jours... il avait du mal à la comprendre, plus encore que d'habitude... il avait quelque chose de différent qu'il n'aurait pu définir.`

Le chasseur arriva rapidement à la cabane, l'ange sur son dos.  
Au début ce dernier semblait mal à l'aise mais Dean sentit vite qu'il se laissait sur son dos, la fatigue l'emportant surement.

Castiel avait la sensation d'être en sécurité collé ainsi à Dean, il ressentait pour la première fois une chaleur humaine contre lui, longuement...il se surprit à trouver la sensation agréable, bien plus que celle de son corps endolori.  
Il apprécia plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, d'être ainsi porté par son ami. Il découvrit l'odeur de Dean, proche.  
Il la connaissait bien sur, étant capable de reconnaitre n'importe quel parfum à des centaines de mètres.  
Mais de la sorte, contre ce corps, il était comme envahi par cette odeur apaisante et familière.

En temps normal il ne se serait jamais laissé allé à de telle constatation mais ici, épuisé, il se laissait aller plus que jamais.

Lorsque Dean poussa la porte du refuge, il amena aussitôt Castiel sur son lit, l'étendant là.

L'ange garda les yeux fermé un instant; il eut un frisson. Le premier de son existence...être enlevé brusquement de la chaleur de Dean semblait avoir cet effet là sur lui.

Le chasseur vint s'asseoir à ses cotés, il lui demanda de se redresser pour enlever son trench coat, il lui ota également ses chaussures et l'invita à s'installer dans le lit, qu'il reprenne des forces.

« Dean...merci...pour tout... »

« tu n'as pas à me dire merci.. si tu es dans cet état là c'est ma faute. J'aurai pas du être aussi égoïste. »

« Tu n'es pas; et tu n'as jamais été égoïste. »

La voix de l'ange était toujours aussi faible mais il respirait mieux.  
Il avait également ouvert les yeux, et ceux ci s'étaient immédiatement plongé dans ceux de son protégé.

« je ne voulais pas te faire de mal en te disant que je pensais mériter la perdition Dean... »

L'ange repensa aux larmes qui l'avaient surprises.

« ce n'est pas ta faute Cas...j'ai du mal avec ça...jsais pas... »

« pourquoi Dean? Je ne comprends pas... »

Le chasseur soupira doucement, si seulement lui même arrivait à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.  
Il ne voulait tout simplement pas que l'ange disparaisse. Peut être devait il lui dire...

« Cas...je ne veux pas que tu parte »

La réponse n'était pas satisfaisante aux yeux intrigués que fit l'ange.

« je tiens à toi...vraiment. »

«Je tiens à toi aussi Dean... » Ne put s'empêcher de répondre l'autre.

« mais je ne comprends pas... ma présence t'as souvent plus gêné qu'autre chose... »

Le chasseur sourit; ça n'était pas faux. Mais qui aime bien châtie bien...non?

« c'était il y a bien longtemps Cas tout ça...maintenant, je ne veux plus que tu parte. Je veux que tu reste avec moi... »

« avec toi...? »

Ces mots avaient un tel double sens... Dean n'était pas idiot, il le savait, mais il n'était vraiment pas sur que son ami le comprenne.

« Repose toi Cas...on en parlera plus tard. Pour l'instant tu es là...alors dors un peu. »

L'ange voulu répondre mais il ne sut quoi.  
Il sentit à nouveau la fatigue l'envahir, il devait dormir...

IL pensa aux paroles de son ami, et son ventre se tourna; il ne comprit pas pourquoi, cependant, ça n'était pas si désagréable...

_**Voilou :) **_

_**Vos avis? **_

_**A bientôt! **_

_**UZu**_


End file.
